In some cases, base stations and mobile devices may operate in millimeter wave (mmWave) frequencies, including but not limited to frequencies at 45 GHz and above. Various challenges may arise for such operation, including an increased demand for bandwidth by devices, an increase in the number of devices that demand service, an inability of the base station to meet the demands of the devices, and other challenges. Accordingly, techniques to improve performance, capacity, throughput, and coverage may become increasingly desirable in these and other scenarios, and therefore there is a general need for such techniques.